


An Affair Among Flowers

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Falling In Love, First Kisses, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Happily Ever After, M/M, Meddling Tony Stark, Omega Steve, Omega Tony Stark, Pre Serum Steve is Horny, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Sort Of, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Teasing, Thor is so Romantic, Thundershield - Freeform, True Mates, Weddings, comission, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A Commission from my Tumblr:Omega!Steve is short and sassy and has no intention of finding an Alpha ever, but at Bucky and Tony's wedding he catches the eye of one very tall, very good looking, very Alpha Thor Odinson and everything changes.Thor takes one look at the scrappy little Omega and knows they are meant to be mates. Steve might take a little more convincing, so a little kissing will just have to happen. (bummer, right?)***************“You were smiling as you watched our friends say their vows.” Thor took a step closer and suddenly their little corner was smaller, more intimate, and that same flash of heat that had flooded Steve during the ceremony came back in a rush, his chest tightening as he tried to just breathe in the Alpha’s presence. “And I thought I’d never seen an Omega so beautiful. You were nearly disappearing into the flowers there beneath the willow tree arch and I thought perhaps you were a forest nymph, a tiny fae come to watch and bask in the happiness of the wedding. I was quite afraid if I got too close, you might spirit yourself away.”(*Warning: this is so sweet and mushy your teeth might fall out. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have to use google translate when Thor speaks in his other language? Apologies to anyone who speaks icelandic and is horrified that I butchered the language, it's googles fault.

“Are you nervous to be married?” Steve leaned against the door of Bucky’s dressing room, watching the Alpha do up the last few buttons at the collar of the finely pressed shirt. “The other Alphas say you’ll have to give up all your freedoms, that having an Omega waiting for you means no more drinking until dawn, or going out whoring with the other lads.” **  
**

“Is that what the other Alpha’s say?” Bucky reached over for the cravat that matched the detailed stitching on his waistcoat. “That I’ll have to stop whoring with the other lads? Damn shame, that.”

“You know what I’m trying to say.” Steve scowled and threw a hair brush at his best friend, scowling harder when the Alpha batted it out of the air without even looking. “Aren’t you going to miss that sort of thing? You’ve been a bachelor near ten years now, will you really be content to stay home and rub your Omega’s feet every night and to raise a little brood of hellions?”

“You’re an Omega, so you tell me.” Bucky said flippantly. “Would  _you_ expect your mate to stay home and rub your feet every night instead of drinking and brawling and causing general mayhem about the town?” He tossed the hairbrush back at Steve. “And watch what you say, any children of mine will not be hellions.”

“They will  _only_ be hellions.” Steve retorted and Bucky huffed a growl at him. “And I wouldn’t know about the foot rub as I’ve never had an Alpha to offer that sort of thing.”

“I’ve rubbed your feet before.” Bucky shrugged into his jacket and Steve jumped up to help smooth it over his shoulders, standing on his toes so he was tall enough to see. “Don’t you remember that one time you were being a cranky little Omega–”

“-so you held me down and tickled my feet until I had to vomit?” Steve finished and the aggravating Alpha snorted a laugh. “Yes, Bucky. I  _vividly_ remember that day, thank you. I don’t count it as a foot rub though, seeing as how you don’t count as an Alpha, and it ended when I kicked you in the face and bloodied your nose.”

“If I wasn’t marrying an Omega who is very appreciative of all that makes me pure  _Alpha_ –” Bucky waggled his eyebrows teasingly and Steve groaned as loud as he could. “– I might actually take offense to that. How high are your standards for Alpha’s if I don’t count as one?”

The Omega flushed a dull red clear to the tip of his ears and Bucky cocked his head curiously. “Are you hoping to meet someone today, Stevie? Tony invited over three hundred people to the wedding, do you think you’ll find an Alpha to fit your lofty requirements?”

“Well, seeing as how I don’t want an Alpha, I certainly don’t have any requirements for one.” Steve busied himself fetching Bucky’s boots from the closet, swiping a rag over the toes to give them a high shine. “And even if I did want an Alpha and a–a mate, Omegas like me aren’t in high demand so I rather doubt that I’ll get the chance to ask one for a foot rub.”

“Stevie–”

“Don’t.” Steve brushed off the concern and sympathy flickering in the Alpha’s blue eyes and squared his thin shoulders. “Don’t do that, Buck. Today’s your wedding day and if Tony sees you looking even the tiniest bit morose he will string me up by my suspenders and leave me for the birds.”

“You’re too small to be a meal for the birds.” Bucky scoffed good naturedly and Steve retorted, “And you smell so bad not even a buzzard would want to pick at you!”

“If you put half as much effort into combing your hair as you did mastering that sass, you’d have the Alphas falling at your feet.” Bucky flung back and Steve sniffed, “Well any half decent Alpha would  be enamored with my wit and charmed by my low maintenance approach to life!”

“Any half decent Alpha would think you were a scarecrow.” Bucky grabbed a brush and immobilized the tiny Omega with his other arm, holding him still and brushing determinedly at the blonde mess. “There isn’t that better? Brat.”

“Punk.”

“ _Jerk_.”

A knock on the door interrupted what was sure to be another round of name calling and general mischief, and Bucky looked up with an eager smile. “Is my bride ready?”

The matronly Beta at the door nodded and Bucky turned back to Steve, joy lighting his eyes. “This is it, Stevie. You’re going to stand up with me, aren’t you?”

“I’m with you, Bucky.” Steve helped the Alpha into his jacket and patted him on the back. “Let’s go get you married.” 

***************

The wedding of Anthony Carbonell Stark, sole heir to the Stark fortune, to war hero James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes was the event of the season, and their love story, one for the ages.

A swaggering, cocky Alpha soldier taking one look at a doe-eyed Omega socialite and falling in love, a true mate bond sparked with nothing more than the chastest kiss stolen after a single dance as the clock struck midnight. Tony who had never been kissed, and Bucky with a rather roguish reputation so enamored with each other they’d disappeared upstairs from the party and bonded right then, reappearing late the next day with matching soulmarks curling around their wrists and silvered bite marks at their neck.

Truly a fairy tale, and today’s wedding was nothing more than a formality, a chance for friends and family to celebrate with the happily mated pair–

–and to perhaps make sure the first child born to the family was not born out of wedlock, because there were more than a few whispers that the Omega was  _already_ expecting.

_No matter._

Steve stood at the end of the garden aisle next to Bucky and watched as Tony made his way to meet them, the Omega bride resplendent in an ensemble that cut like a suit across his upper body, then bloomed into a gown with no less than fifteen feet of train attached as it trailed behind on the petal strewn path.

He was exquisite, and Bucky was utterly tongue tied, staring open mouthed at his mate for long enough that Steve finally sighed and elbowed the Alpha in the side, hissing, “You can’t mount him right here, you horny Alpha! At least say your vows first!”

Tony had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t burst into laughter, and Father Coulson looked less than impressed at the choice of words but Bucky at least pulled himself together to bow his head for the opening prayer, and Steve breathed a sigh of relief as the wedding finally began.

It was a beautiful ceremony and a lovely day, the wind blowing just enough to ease the sunlight and to tousle Bucky’s perfectly styled hair. Tony reached up automatically to correct it and a collective sigh went up from every Omega in attendance when and the Alpha caught his hand, turning it over and kissing first Tony’s palm and then the soulmark that wrapped around his wrist.

Even Steve felt a little shiver at witnessing such an intimate, loving moment between the pair and he frowned because that– that wasn’t right. He’d grown up watching Bucky turn that legendary charm on any and every Omega that came his way and never  _once_ had he wanted to shiver over it. Usually his reaction was more akin to eye rolling and loudly snarky comments so why–

_Oh. Oh my._

At the very edge of the garden stood an Alpha that Steve hadn’t noticed when everyone had been finding their seats, an Alpha that certainly hadn’t been standing there when he and Bucky had walked the aisle and stood waiting beneath the arch.

He was monstrously tall, towering over the Beta’s rushing around to take more flowers up to the reception, and impossibly thick arms were folded over a broad chest. Golden blonde hair was woven into braids that fell halfway down his back in a length far longer than socially appropriate and dark blue eyes were trained solely on Steve.

When the giant saw Steve watching from the stage, he rocked back on his heels and tipped his head in a clear  _come hither_  motion, a cocky smile crooking the edge of his lips as if he knew there was no way an Omega would resist.

Well  _this_ Omega certainly could resist. Steve felt a hot blush climbing the back of his neck at the thought of an Alpha being so forward with  _him_ of all Omegas, but he made a point of looking away, focusing with the utmost concentration on the ceremony and the vows Tony was currently repeating, his eyes firmly forward as if he’d never noticed the golden Alpha at all.

Father Coulson was still droning on, Bucky was still staring down at Tony like he just might devour his mate there on the stage and Tony’s gaze wasn’t any more subtle.  _Wedding wedding wedding_. Steve chanted to himself. He was certainly  _not_ thinking about that Alpha and he was flushed from the  _heat_ , not from that damnable smile, and the back of his neck was certainly  _not_ tingling because he thought he could still feel the Alpha staring.

Absolutely not.

Alright, perhaps a little.

Steve risked a glance over his shoulder, nothing more than a peek really,  ~~hoping~~ wondering if the Alpha was watching.

 _Damn him._  The arrogant bastard straightened up when he saw Steve looking again, rolling those broad shoulders in an obvious flex, this time going so far as to hold out his hand in invitation and when he smiled again, a set of curving fangs caught and glinted in the sunlight.

Steve couldn’t breathe, his lungs tightening and eyes widening, each individual beat of his heart echoing in his chest and it was… it was exhilarating in a terrifying sort of way, reacting so strongly to nothing more than an Alpha’s gaze. 

Steve was a small Omega but he was not a  _weak_ Omega, given to swoons or fits of fainting because an Alpha was too forward. In fact, after so many years of being measured against other Omegas and found wanting, Steve had learned to treat any Alpha that bothered to look twice in his direction as if their very existence was an inconvenience, and most Alpha’s took the hint, annoyed by his sarcasm and snark if they weren’t first turned off by his diminutive size.

But this Alpha– another glance, another peek and something  _hot_ settled in Steve’s core when the Alpha was still watching him, those blue eyes unwavering and expression nearly coaxing– oh  _this_ Alpha–

–“For the first time as both husbands and mates, the Colonel James Barnes and his mate, Anthony Carbonell Barnes.”

Startled from his errant thoughts by the announcement, cursing under his breath for missing most of the ceremony because he was  _distracted_ , Steve whooped and cheered with the rest of the gathered friends and family as Bucky bent his new bride over into a thorough kiss and Tony had happy tears in his eyes when they finally parted.

Flower petals were thrown into the air by the hundreds, raining down on the bride and groom as they ran down the aisle towards a waiting carriage, and Steve clapped and cheered until they were out of sight. 

…..He was not disappointed when the air cleared and the mysterious Alpha was nowhere to be seen. 

…. not disappointed at all. 

******************

The reception inside the Grand Ballroom at the Stark Estate was every bit as lavish as the wedding had been, filled with flowers and decorations, potted plants and festive streamers. Musicians were playing in two different corners or the room so there was music flowing very which way, and a veritable feast was spread out along several banquet sized tables.

Steve settled into a corner of the room mostly hidden behind a few leafy plants and framed by long curtains, content to watch the party unfold from there. He dragged a low bench over so he was a bit higher off the ground and sipped at his champagne, tapping his toe to the music and smiling as he watched the dancers go round and round. 

He managed to be invisible for nearly an hour, but all good things must end and Steve sighed when Bucky and Tony finally spotted him, waving wildly and heading his way. 

“ _Ooph_.” He  _wheezed_ when Bucky caught him up in a crushing hug, the Alpha swinging him around a few times and pounding at his back. “Buck, just a bit gentler if that’s alright.” Steve coughed a few times. “I’m very happy for you today, but I would like my lungs usable, thank you.”

“Let him go, husband, you’re crushing him.” Tony tugged at his mate’s arm with an exasperated grin but the moment Bucky let Steve go, Tony was swooping the other Omega into a hug as well, nearly smothering Steve in a pile of sweetly scented lace and satin, the feathered broach at the plunging neckline tickling Steve’s nose.

“Steve, what are you doing hiding away back here?” Reproachfully, Tony finally letting Steve go and swiping the remnants of glitter from his cheek. “It’s tradition for the best man to dance with the bride and you’re hiding in the shadows like some sort of gremlin!”

“A  _gremlin_?” Steve squawked and Bucky burst out laughing, apparently all too pleased with his mate’s sense of humour. “I’m not  _hiding_!” Steve insisted. “I’m afraid I might be knocked over by one of gowns on the dress floor, perhaps even stepped on.” 

He scowled at the bride, but there was no heat in the words when he asked, “Did you tell the women and Omega’s to all wear their fanciest dresses? I nearly suffocated in lace and perfume trying to get down the hall!”

“Oh stop, you didn’t suffocate.” Tony waved him off with an offended sniff. “And you are most certainly hiding and I won’t stand for it at my wedding. Not only do I require a dance with my mate’s best man, but also–” the Omega’s dark eyes sparked mischievously and Steve muttered a quiet ‘ _oh no_ ’, a sentiment echoed by Bucky’s long suffering but adoring expression.

“– also, I have someone I want to introduce you too, I think you and he will get along wonderfully.” Tony gathered his gown up so he could twist around and look for his friend, standing on his toes and waving excitedly when he caught sight of him. “Oh, oh here he is, here he is, Bucky wave for me please, I don’t think Thor can see me.”

“I don’t think he can see you either, sweetheart.” Bucky agreed mock seriously. “You are nearly invisible in such drab little gown, however will he find you wearing this boring thing?”

“Laugh if you want.” Tony said mildly, wiping a non existent speck from one of the buttons on the suit top. “But if you insult my dress one more time, you’ll be spending your wedding night as a lonely, couch bound Alpha do you understand?”

“My mate…” Bucky growled teasingly, leaning in for a kiss but Tony flattened a hand to his Alpha’s face and pushed him away with a stubborn, “Oh no, you aren’t getting off quite that easy– Thor! Here I am!”

“Anthony, _þú ert frábær í dag_.” The tallest Alpha Steve had ever seen bent over Tony’s hand and kissed his knuckles gently, murmuring quietly in a foreign language. “My friend, you are exquisite today. What a lovely Omega.”

“And a lucky Alpha!” The Alpha straightened up and clapped Bucky on the back hard enough to almost send him to the floor. “ _Farsælt brúðkaup_! Congratulations on the wedding! Tis a wonderful day when mates are joined together!”

“Thor.” Tony grabbed the giants hand and dragged him closer to Steve. “Come here, this is my friend I was telling you about, the Omega. This is Steven Rogers and Steve, I’d like you to meet Thor Odinson. He’s a business partner of my fathers, our families have been friends for generations and he comes from–” Tony paused in thought. “Across the sea and… north? Somewhere?”

“Tis close enough.” Thor grinned down at Tony, who absolutely turned pink in pleasure. “A bride should not have to think of more than their happiness on a wedding day, and certainly not business partners and trade agreements. Colonel Barnes, perhaps your Omega needs some more champagne and a dance.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Bucky patted at Steve’s shoulder then grasped Tony’s hand leading the Omega back towards the party, hushing Tony’s protests of “I want to see how they get along!” with what must have been sordid promises because Tony flushed absolutely scarlet and started to drag his husband through the crowd faster.

Then it was only Steve and the Alpha Thor, who stared down at him from some impossible height, blue eyes dark and soft, a slow smile that showed just the tips of his fangs as he said quietly, “I wondered if I would see you again at the reception. Little did I know that Anthony had his own plans in mind when he invited me to his special day.”

“You mean his  _and_ Bucky’s special day.” Steve corrected, returning the Alpha’s gaze boldly and refusing to let his breath catch when Thor’s smile grew. “Don’t you?”

“Colonel Barnes can say as he pleases–” Thor glanced at the departing couple, then back at Steve with a conspiratory wink. “–But everyone in attendance is aware that this day belongs to the Omega. The groom is simply there as a pretty bauble to decorate the arm of Anthony’s gown.”

Steve barked a surprised laugh, then put his hand over his mouth, mortified at the loud noise. “Erm– I mean, yes. Well, I’m sure Bucky is thrilled to even be simple a bauble for Tony. He is madly in love with his mate.”

“And that is how it should be.” Thor agreed. “May I join you here in your corner, Steven?” 

“If you can manage one foot in front of the other.” Steve replied flippantly and then closed his eyes, muttering a curse. “What I mean to say is–” 

“–that you spend too much time with Alpha’s too stupid to walk?” Thor finished and Steve found himself vaguely wishing the floor would simply swallow him up. “I’d say ‘tis a pity you’ve been subjected to just a low standard of Alphas, but I’ll confess to being pleased.”

Steve blinked at him in confusion and the Alpha clarified, “Such poor company will ensure that I appear as the knight in shining armor, rescuing the swooning Omega from those would wouldn’t deserve him.” 

“Oh? And do I strike you as a swooning Omega?” Steve said cattily and Thor didn’t miss a beat as he answered, “Did I say swooning? I meant  _sassy_.” 

Steve’s laugh was easier this time, still surprised that the Alpha wasn’t offended by his sarcasm, more than a little flattered over Thor’s apparent interest in him and when the Alpha took two champagne glasses from a passing waiter, Steve took is with a pleased smile

“Thank you.” He drained most of his glass in one go, feeling parched just standing so close to the Alpha. It was really stunning just how  _beautiful_ the man was now that they were standing next to each other, the hair longer than Steve realized, the eyes so shockingly blue, the voice little more than a rumble even at normal tones. Thor’s hands were huge and his legs long and oh those  _thighs_ –

 _Well that’s quite enough of that, isn’t it?_  

Steve coughed to clear his throat and prayed his voice would be steady as he commented, “Do you suppose they serve champagne at weddings so when we all inevitably trip and spill the drinks down our fronts, the stain isn’t quite as obvious?”

“I’d think it was more so we feel like royalty holding delicate glasses even though we are stumbling about like sailors three sheets to the wind.” Thor countered and Steve tried to muffle a chuckle, “Not that I have ever tripped a day in my life,of course. No an Alpha of my stature is far too composed for that sort of thing.”

“An Alpha of your stature.” Steve repeated. “Surely you meant  _statue_ , as it’s fairly obvious you simply detached yourself from a ruin of ancient Rome and are only pretending to fit into our society.”

“Omega.” Thor’s voice dropped a notch and Steve’s knees suddenly felt a little weak. “Are you intimating that I look to be sculpted from marble?”

“No.” Steve shook his head quickly. “I was politely suggesting that you watch your step as you retrieve me another drink, I’ve seen far too many statues without their arms or other–” his eyes dropped meaningfully to the Alpha’s trousers. “– _accessories_ and I think you’d look frightfully awkward as an armless, long haired Titan, don’t you?”

Thor threw back his head and  _roared_ with laughter, and Steve felt warm to his very toes. An Alpha who would laugh at his snark and not dismiss him as a mouthy Omega.

_Oh my._

“Another drink, then.” Thor’s eyes were sparkling merrily as he held up his still full champagne glass. “As I’d very much like to keep my arms and other  _accessories_ –” Steve inhaled bubbles up his nose trying not to laugh. “–you’ll understand if I give you my glass instead of risking a step to fetch a fresh one.”

“Well, I suppose your glass will have to be acceptable.” Steve tipped his head back and grinned up at the Alpha as he took the offered glass. “Thank you.”

There was a moment, a second, just a breath of time when their fingers touched, brushed, slid across the others skin as the flute was passed from one hand to the other.

It was simple touch, an arguably innocent touch, and yet Steve felt it like a bolt through his very soul. He was suddenly panting, struggling to draw a breath as the Alpha’s eyes darkened and the Omega didn’t know what changed, or why it had changed but he didn’t have time to wonder, because Thor was murmuring something about ‘introducing himself properly’ and ‘forgive me, Omega for being so remiss’.

“What?” Steve said, or tried to say, but he was tongue tied as the Alpha set the champagne glass aside and cradled Steve’s small hand in a huge palm, bending low to touch his lips to Steve’s knuckles. “ _Oh-h-h_.”

Thor straightened still holding Steve’s hand between both his own, pressing them over his heart. ““You caught my eye the moment I entered the garden, do you know that Omega?”

“I–” Steve swallowed hard as he felt the Alpha’s heartbeat pick up beneath his palm. “Why’s that?”

“You were smiling as you watched our friends saw their vows.” Thor took a step closer and suddenly their little corner was smaller, more intimate, and that same flash of heat that had flooded Steve during the ceremony came back in a rush, his chest tightening as he tried to just  _breathe_ in the Alpha’s presence. “And I thought I’d never seen an Omega so beautiful. You were nearly disappearing into the flowers there beneath the willow tree arch and I thought perhaps you were a forest nymph, a tiny fae come to watch and bask in the happiness of the wedding. I was quite afraid if I got too close, you might spirit yourself away.”

“Not–not a fae nor a nymph.” Steve managed breathlessly. “And I might be tiny but I am fierce. Don’t think I won’t to hesitate to take an Alpha to task for being too forward.”

“I have no doubt you are fierce, Omega.” Thor’s gaze warmed in appreciation as it moved over Steve’s body and Steve had to fight the urge to  _preen_. “You have to guard yourself from those who would see you beauty and take it for themselves, don’t you?  _Falleg og grimmur_ – beautiful and fierce. A perfect quality in a mate.”

Steve had never purred for an Alpha a day in his life, but he did now, tipping his head back and letting his eyes fall close and  _purring_ over the wholly unexpected compliments.

“Lovely.” Thor moved closer still, the words rough with longing. “You are  _lovely_ , little one. Golden hair and eyes so blue I could be lost in your gaze forever.  _þú ert furða, elskan_ , you are a wonder.”

Another brush of lips at Steve’s hand, but this time the Alpha pressed a kiss to his palm and Steve shuddered through a quiet whimper as Thor’s tongue flicked out against sensitive skin. “I was afraid I wouldn’t find you after the ceremony, you cannot imagine how relieved I was to see that you were the Omega Anthony was so intent on me meeting.”

“I–I–I—” Speechless for once in his life, nothing quippy or quick to say, Steve could only bite at his lip and try not to whimper again as the Alpha lay barely there fingers against his cheek, sliding down along his jaw and whispering along his throat until they were stroking lightly at the curve where Steve’s pulse was thundering out of control.

“Did you feel it too, Omega?” Thor whispered. “Did you feel it when our eyes met and do you feel it now? The struggle to breathe, the urge to  _touch_. Did you want to run away with me then, like I wanted to run away with you? I knew the moment I saw you, you were meant to be mine.”

“Meant to be yours.” Steve’s voice was soft even to his own ears, breathless and  _needy_ and the Alpha wet his lips in anticipation. “Are you saying we are– we are mates? Are we  _mates_?”

“Are we?” Thor’s smile was devastatingly hopeful, almost shy in it’s eagerness and Steve tried not to squirm when he caught sight of those fangs again. “There’s only one way to be sure, isn’t there sweetheart?”

The Alpha might have moved first, fitting a hand to the Omega’s narrow waist and bringing him close to lay a gentle, chaste kiss on sweet red lips. Or it might have been the Omega who brought their mouths together, hooking his fingers in Thor’s jacket and standing on his toes to hasten the embrace.

It didn’t matter in the end of course, both Alpha and Omega were instantly anxious for  _more_ , the kiss lengthening between them as the party itself faded to the background, nothing more to be heard than the pounding of their hearts, the coaxing rumble of the Alpha and desperate little cry the Omega gave in answer.

When they finally parted, Steve was light headed, swaying on his feet and Thor was right there to catch him, cradling his little mate in his arms and crooning something soft and possessive into the Omega’s ear.

“Yes, my little fae.” The Alpha hummed contentedly when Steve pressed tighter to him, slim fingers slipping beneath his jacket to feel his warmth, blue eyes closing in contentment as Thor squeezed at his side.  “Yes, you feel it now,  _hm_? My mate, you can feel the pull between us can’t you?”  

“There are too many people in here.” Steve’s words were muffled, the Omega loathe to step away from his mate– oh god, his  _mate_ – long enough to even speak properly. “Will you– will you take me for a walk to the gardens?”

“ _Litla ævintýri_.” Thor sounded like he might be smiling. “Why would we go to the gardens? I thought the only reason to escape to the gardens at a party is to entangle yourself in illicit affairs that aren’t appropriate for other eyes to see. Surely my innocent little mate wouldn’t want something like that?” 

Never one to pass up the chance to be sassy Steve leaned away only far enough to peer up at the Alpha through his lashes, a boldly intentional croon in the words as he murmured. “Oh, I have no intention of other eyes being privy to our affairs.”

The Alpha’s eyes darkened to nearly black,  _want_ surging and crackling between their bodies and Steve bit at his lip, standing on his toes to whisper to his mate, “Fairies are always happier surrounded by flowers.” 

“ **Omega**.” Thor’s growl vibrated between their bodies and Steve gasped, his mouth falling open and core clenching with  _need_. “Come then. I shall find my fae a bed of flowers.”

********************

********************

The moon was high in the sky by the time Bucky realized both Steve and Thor had disappeared, and he tracked down his new bride, slipping a protective arm around Tony’s waist and bending to speak in his ear. “My mate, did you see where Stevie got off to?”

“Thor took him out to the gardens a few hours ago.” Tony said nonchalantly, then jumped when  _anger_ was suddenly rolling from his Alpha’s shoulders. “…mate?”

“A strange Alpha took Stevie to the gardens? For  _hours_?” Bucky was practically seething. “Do know what kind of things Alphas  _do_ with Omegas in the gardens? Tony, they aren’t simply making the rounds through the maze in there, I have no doubt that–”

“Hush.” Tony rapped his Alpha with his fan. “Thor is a giant, but he’s a gentleman and a good Alpha. He will treat Steve right, he isn’t half the beast you are.” 

“Oh, I’m a beast, am I?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “And why would that be exactly?”

“Because within mere minutes of seeing an innocent debutante dancing at the winter ball, you were carrying the Omega off over your shoulder like a brute, laying your claim in all  _sorts_ of imaginative ways and not letting the poor dear go until the morning.” Tony sniffed. “Beast.”

And then in an entirely wicked tone–“But don’t worry, I’ll be laying  _my_ claim on  _you_ in all sorts of imaginative ways tonight so I suppose we’ll be even.”

Bucky swept both hands into Tony’s carefully styled hair, thoroughly disrupting the jeweled pins as he kissed his bride for a long moment.

“What a lucky Alpha I am.” he murmured and Tony smiled, rubbing their noses together happily. “To have you as a mate.” 

They kissed for another moment, holding each other close and ignoring the other dancers around them until– “OH!” Bucky’s eyes flew open wide. “Do you think Thor and Steve are  _mates_?” 

“OH!” Tony gave a little jump of excitement. “Oh we should go bother them and see! I bet I know where they are, Steve prefers the gazebo at the southern corner because the hummingbirds–

“No no no.” Bucky caught a hold of his mate before Tony made it too far. “Absolutely not, sweet thing. Your meddling stops here, hm? If they are mates, they deserve to be alone to discover each other. How would you have felt if someone spied on us on our mating night?” 

“Oh fine.” Tony sulked a little. “But if they  _are_ mates, you aren’t allowed to tease me about matchmaking anymore, because I am apparently wonderful at it.” 

“I’d never.” Bucky promised and kissed his mate again. “I’d never tease you, Omega.”

****************

Across the ball room and out the balcony stairs, down through the gardens and back in a corner that was rarely visited, Steve lay spread out on a Thor’s long coat, flowers and leaves strewn about and in his hair.

He wore nothing but the still silvering mating bite at the curve of his neck, and the flowered soul mark that matched the one winding around his Alpha’s wrist and the Omega couldn’t do more than sigh when his mate bent to kiss him sweetly.

“You are lovely in the moonlight, my mate.” Thor whispered and Steve flushed in pleasure. “I’d have you this way always if I didn’t think you’d be cold.”

“Mmm.” Steve arched into another kiss when Thor’s palm landed high on his thigh, fingers slicking through the lingering evidence of their love, of their  _bond_. “You’d keep me warm Alpha?”

“ _Alltaf._ ” the Alpha rumbled. “Always, my little fae.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The ocean stretched blue into a sky that was just starting to turn red and orange as the sun sank towards the horizon. The water was calm and dark, nothing more than a gentle wind stirring the evening air and Steve thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Or at least, that’s what he  _would_  be thinking if he wasn’t busy emptying his stomach over the rail of the ship again.

“My poor Omega.” Thor spoke up from behind Steve, the Alpha’s hand landing at Steve’s back and rubbing slow circles. “Had I known you would be sick, I would have put our journey off for a while, took you sailing around the bay until you learned the rhythm of the sea.”

“I’ve learned the rhythm of the sea.” Grateful for the comfort, Steve arched into his Alpha’s touch, whining quietly when Thor’s other hand came to rest at his waist. “It’s a hateful rhythm. The sea hates me.”

“ _Fyrirgefðu_ , my little fae.” Thor offered Steve a drink to clean his mouth. “I should have known a fairy that prefers flowers would shy away from salt water.”

The Omega smiled over the endearment and grasped his mate’s thick wrist to rub his fingers over the flowers soul mark and when Thor growled coaxingly, Steve stood on his toes to press his nose to the bonding bite on Thor’s neck as well.

“It vexes me to see you ill.” Thor gathered the tiny Omega closer. “I had hoped this trip would be like a honeymoon and instead you’ve been miserable and sick more days than not. I know it is too late for apologies, but I am sorry all the same.”

“You’re only sorry that I’m not expecting.” Steve wrinkled his nose teasingly. “That despite your best efforts, it’s the  _waves_  making me sick and not a baby.”

Thor’s brilliant blue eyes flickered red at the thought of his little mate expecting, but he still made an attempt to sound offended as he repeated, “Despite my  _best_  efforts? Omega, has our lovemaking been less than satisfactory these past weeks?”

“I‘m afraid I wouldn’t know.” Steve took another drink and spat it into the waves. “I’ve been sorely neglected this entire trip.”

“It isn’t neglect!” The Alpha protested. “Perhaps I was granting you privacy while you were sick!”

“Perhaps.” Steve mocked, and handed his mate back the flask. “You don’t fool me, Alpha. You might speak sweet things and look like a king, but you are just another randy Alpha biding your time until you can bury your knot somewhere warm.”

“You think I look like a king?” Thor was inordinately pleased, overlooking the sarcasm from his Omega in favor of sweeping his long hair off his shoulders, the intricate braids full of beads and feathers. “Then I am remiss in not clothing you as a  _Queen_ , aren’t I? I’ll remedy that soon. An entire new wardrobe for my lovely mate.”

“I don’t need to be dressed like a Queen.” Steve countered. “I’d be happy with not being sick for a few hours.”

“Which would give me the chance to bury my knot somewhere warm.” Thor finished promptly and Steve snorted a laugh at his shameless Alpha. “Since apparently that’s all I want to do anyway.”

“Well, take me to bed then.” Steve opened his arms and Thor swooped him up immediately, crooning something endearing into his Omega’s ear. “But I need to sleep at least a little bit, alright? Being sick is  _exhausting_.”

“I’ll lay with you as you sleep, my love.” Thor murmured and when Steve tried to insist that they could do more as long as Thor was gentle, the Alpha shook his head. “No, my mate. First you rest, then you will eat, then I will put you on our bed and love you until the sun rises and we’ll see whether or not you are  _expecting_  by the time we find land again.”

Steve wanted to sass back, he did. Thor loved his snark and wit and spirit but oh– _oh_  it was difficult to even speak when the Alpha was looking at him like that, when Thor’s hands were careful and comforting but also tantalizingly close to dipping between Steve’s thighs.

So he wanted to be sassy, but instead he purred soft and sweet until Thor’s eyes blurred red with possessiveness, then Steve leaned in for an open mouthed kiss, licking over the sharp points of his Alpha’s fangs and sucking at his tongue until a steady growl was working from his mate’s chest.

“I’ll only need to rest for a few minutes, Alpha.” he whispered. “Then I’ll be ready for you.”

Thor only smiled and carried him below deck without another word.

*************

Steve wasn’t a dramatic Omega, not like Bucky’s mate Tony who never turned down an opportunity to make a scene, but it wasn’t an exaggeration to say his knees gave out at that first step onto dry land, and that he’d never been so happy to see sand in his  _life_.

He didn’t have much time to enjoy it though, not with his Alpha hurrying him up and into a waiting carriage and Steve fussed, “Alpha! I barely got to stand for a moment! I don’t want to ride in a carriage yet!”

“Settle, beloved.” Thor laughed at him, tugging the Omega onto his lap to hold him tight. “We are expected for dinner and the Queen will have my head if I’m late. Tis bad enough I’ve been away for so long, worse that I’ve been away and am coming home with a mate my family has never met. Missing dinner would be nearly treason.”

“We’re having dinner with the Queen?” Steve paled a little and leaned away from Thor’s embrace. “Alpha, I’m not prepared for that! I have no tact in high society situations! The first time I saw Tony, I told Bucky I hoped his mate wasn’t the one with the ridiculous hair!”

“And Anthony had the ridiculous hair, did he?” Thor asked and Steve nodded miserably, adding, “He didn’t talk to me for a week.”

“Don’t worry, little fae.” Thor ran his fingers through Steve’s blond strands. “The only one conscious of their hair is my sibling Loki, and they spend so much time fixing it, you will have nothing to comment on.”

“But the Queen–”

“Will be entirely charmed by your wit.” Thor interrupted. “Don’t worry, Steven. Everything will be fine.”

“But–”

“Rest, my love.”

“Thor–”

“ _Rest_.”

Steve grumbled but let his Alpha cuddle him close and within a few minutes, the roll of the carriage had his eyes falling shut and his body slipping lax in his mate’s arms and Steve finally sighed in contentment, twisting his fingers in Thor’s long braids.

“I love you, little fae.” Thor murmured and Steve whispered back, “I love you too, Alpha.”

Back across the sea and safely bundled up in a pile of blankets in the master suite of Castle Barnes, Tony frowned up at his mate as the Alpha paced back and forth in their bedroom.

“Stop pacing and come to bed.” the Omega ordered. “I want a foot rub and you’re making me anxious.”

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky said absentmindedly, stopping only long enough to stare out the window for a minute. “I just can’t stop worrying about Stevie.”

“He’s with the biggest Alpha in the world.” Tony pushed back the covers and patted the bed impatiently. “He’s perfectly safe even on that rickety piece of nonsense Thor calls a ship.”

“I’m not worried about that.” The Alpha crawled into bed next to his mate, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and settling his hand carefully on the modest sized baby bump. “I’m worried because a few months ago, Stevie didn’t think he’d ever have an Alpha and now not only is he mated, but Thor is a  _Prince_  and that comes with all sorts of expectations. Stevie once told Ms. Everhart that wearing scandalous dresses didn’t detract from her abominable personality and then reminded her fiance that without a corset, her breasts didn’t sit anywhere near her chin. What if he says something that terrible to Thor’s family?”

“Oh god I remember that day.” Tony didn’t bother muffling his laugh. “Don’t worry, once Steve realizes Thor’s parents are royalty, he’ll button his lip.”

“ _What do you mean once Steve realizes?”_  Bucky’s eyes went wide with horror. “Tony! You didn’t tell Steve Thor was royalty?!”

“Thor should have told him.” Tony argued back. “Or Steve should have figured it out. I’ve called Thor  _Prince_  no less than a dozen times. It’s not my fault that Omega is oblivious.”

“He’s not oblivious, he’s in love!” Bucky threw his hands up in disbelief. “Stevie calls Thor his prince because Thor calls him fairy! It’s sappy and weird and I promise Steve has no idea that Thor is  _actually_  royalty. My mouthy, snarky friend is supposed to meet a King and Queen and it’s guaranteed Steve will comment something outrageous.”

“Eh, I’m sure it will come up on the honeymoon.” Tony yawned and snuggled back against Bucky’s chest. “Stop worrying, Alpha. What’s the worst that could happen?”

*****************

“Good god, I thought the Stark home was obnoxiously large.” Steve gaped out the window as the trees cleared and he caught his first glimpse of the walled castle. “This is an outright fortress! Is this where the Queen lives? What an eyesore! A monument to pure human ego!”

“It’s not so bad.” Thor disagreed goodnaturedly. “Surely you like the flags?”  

“So many flags! Are they worried the people will forget who the royalty is?” The Omega’s blue eyes were comically wide. “Look at those headdresses on the footmen! Whose idea was that? So many tassels on a uniform! What if the the wind comes and carries him away?”

Steve’s chatter didn’t stop as they departed the carriage, turning round and round to take in the span of the huge courtyard, nor did it stop as Thor helped him up the massive stone steps. “My god, look at that family crest. Who on earth needs so much blue and gold? It’s hideous!”

“This particular shade of blue is hand created for the royal family.” The butler answered Steve’s question before Thor could. “Tis the only shade like it in the kingdom and I’d daresay, the world. One would think you’d recognize it, seeing as how your Prince is wearing the  _exact_  same color.”

“My Prince.” Steve turned to Thor with a smile, ready to make some sort of teasing comment about how even strangers thought Thor looked like royalty, but the smile slid off his face when he saw Thor’s hesitant expression, when he took a closer look at Thor’s outfit and recognized the blue of his scarf and gold edging. “Oh– oh my. Um…”

“Don’t worry, little love.” Thor murmured when Steve went very  _very_ pale. “Let’s get to our rooms and I’ll explain everything.”

Steve didn’t say a thing as the footman retrieved their bags and Thor led him through huge double doors and across a grand foyer to a massive curving staircase. He stayed silent down a richly carpeted hallway and didn’t blink at the imposing portraits of the Royal family, didn’t comment at how much Thor looked like his father or how lovely the Queen was.

But once they were alone in the bedroom suites and Thor cleared his throat to try and explain, the Omega burst into tears.

“Oh no.” Thor tried to gather his mate close, but Steve pushed him away. “No no, my mate, my Omega. Don’t be sad. Don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Steve turned his back on Thor, hunched his narrow shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m angry. _Furious_ , actually. You’re a Prince? How could you keep something like this from me? We have talked for hours together, have spent every night next to each other for over a month. How did this never come up?”

“When I travel, I do not announce my status as royalty.” Thor said slowly. “And when we met, I was too consumed with you and our new love. I didn’t think it important.”  

“Well it  _was_  important.” Steve turned around and Thor hated seeing the tears on his mates face. “I feel as if you’ve lied to me, or have been poking fun at me, stringing me along. Why would you– how could you–” Steve shook his head in frustration and cursed out loud, kicking at the carpet. “I want to go home.”

“Stop that.” Thor reached for Steve again, unfolding his stubborn mates arms and clasping a thin hand between both of his palms. “I should have told you of my status before, I know that. But my intention was never to lie to you, Steven. I wasn’t poking fun at you and I was certainly not stringing you along.”

“No?” Steve wiped at his eyes. “So when were you going to tell me the Queen is your mother? Would it be before I made a remark about the tacky decor or after I commented on how the dark haired Prince is so obviously adopted?  Were you going to tell me before I made a fool of myself or did you think to have laugh at me first?!”

“Steven.” Thor shook his head. “I would have told you before meeting my family, and I certainly wouldn’t have let you say anything about Loki’s unorthodox looks or parentage. And I love your sass and your wit, but I would never laugh at you for it. Never.”

The Omega’s glare grew a little stronger and Thor rumbled coaxingly, “It isn’t  _all_  terrible, my mate. You could always write Anthony a letter and announce that your Alpha is better than his, seeing as how I’m royalty. That would be fun.”

“You’re not funny.” Steve narrowed his eyes when Thor tried to smile at him. “And I’m cross with you.”

“I know you are.” Thor kissed the Omega’s knuckles, then his palm. “And you have every right to be angry. I am sorry, my little love. I can say I was distracted by your beauty, by the newness of our bond, perhaps I was waiting because I didn’t know how you’d respond, but either way I am  _sorry_.”

“You wouldn’t have let me say something embarrassing?” The Omega finally asked and Thor promised– “I would never let you embarrass yourself simply because you aren’t aware of the situation.”

“….well I suppose it isn’t terrible to mated to a Prince.” Finally, the barest smile from the Omega. “You could have been a pirate or a highwayman or some other scalawag.”

Steve purred a little bit when the Alpha bent to nuzzle over his bonding mark. “You’ll have to buy me something shiny for this, you know. I may not be as high maintenance as other Omega’s, but I still like pretty things.”

“We have an entire room where we keep our jewelry.” Thor promised, thrilling when his tiny mate cuddled into his chest. “And in the morning you can pick out as many shiny things as you want.”

“I want six things.”

“You may have sixty.” Thor smoothed his hands down his mate’s back, over the lean hips. “Six  _hundred_. I don’t care, my little fae. It doesn’t matter. Tis simply baubles and trinkets and they are nothing compared to having you by my side.”

“Mmmm.” Steve’s purr came through full force, vibrating through his body and into his Alpha. “I love you, my Prince.”

****************

“I hate you, you wretched Prince!” Steve hissed and Thor tried not to laugh out loud. “These clothes are hideous! I’m not wearing them to meet your parents!”

“My Prince.” The castle couturier sent Thor an exasperated look. “Your mate is lovely, but so petite I have nothing else that will fit him! Everything will require alterations and there isn’t time!”

“Make the alterations faster.” The Alpha said firmly. “I want my mate dressed perfectly when I present him at the banquet.”

“This will be difficult.” The tailor fussed, heading back into the side room where more fabric and pieces of ready made clothing waited. “He is so so  _tiny_!”

“If he keeps calling me tiny, I’m going to bite him.” Steve warned and Thor held up his hands placatingly, following the couturier to make sure appropriate colors were chosen.

Steve stared at himself in the giant mirrors and tried not to feel quite so small, or quite so out of place. Being mated to a Prince was scary enough to make Steve’s stomach turn, even after Thor had assured him over and over that everything would be alright.

What if he wasn’t enough? What if the King and Queen didn’t approve? What if–

“My love.” Thor reappeared, startling Steve from his thoughts and holding up a tunic in a rich shade of blue and an accompanying gold belt. “How is this?”

“I could try that.” Steve forced a bright smile to his face and the Alpha slumped in visible relief, handing over the pieces. “Thank you.”

“I have to get dressed, but I’ll see you again shortly.” Thor gathered his mate close and kissed him sweetly. “Till the banquet, Omega.”

The moment Thor was out of the room, Steve dropped the new clothes and bolted for the wastebasket, his stomach churning and twisting until he was sick into the trash, retching and coughing to clear his throat.

On a good day, he’d never been considered a desirable Omega. How was he going to be worthy enough for  _royalty_?

*************

The Omega Queen Frigga was stunning, a picture of golden perfection in her gown and tiara, framed by the delicate throne at her back, roses scattered at her feet and petals filling the air with a sharply sweet scent.

She was stunning and she was  _intimidating_ , eyes sharp and smile curious as she motioned Steve forward so she could get a better look at him.

“So, you are my sons chosen Omega.” She stated, taking in Steve’s simple tunic, the way he met her eyes so boldly, how small he looked next to Thor. “How very… interesting.”

“Your Highness.” Steve bowed as respectfully as he could, and while Frigga’s eyebrows rose at the Alpha-typical gesture, one glance at the expression on Thor’s face and Frigga knew her son was head over heels for the unorthodox little Omega.

_Well, nothing else mattered then, did it?_

“I’ve waited a long time for my son to find his mate.” Frigga’s smile softened as she reached for Steve’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “ _Má guðin blessa_ , Steven. You are welcome in our home and our family, both as Thor’s mate and now as our son.”

“Thank you.” Steve turned pink with surprise and pleasure and Thor lifted Steve’s slim wrist to his mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to the soulmark. “I’m um– I’m happy to be here. Thank you.”

The Alpha King Odin was less welcoming, his throne set high enough that he was looking down even on Thor and Steve swallowed uncomfortably when the Alpha’s one good eye flickered red for a brief second.

“Welcome home, my son.” he finally said and Steve felt Thor tense beside him. “And this is your chosen Omega? A bit the sickly side, isn’t he?”

Frigga cleared her throat loudly but the Alpha King ignored her to lean over and squint at Steve in obvious skepticism.

“Your name, child?”

“Steven Rogers. And I’m not a child.” Steve retorted, and when Odin’s eye flared a little brighter Steve backpedaled to add, “Your Highness. I’m not a child, _Your Highness_.”

“Judging from those manners, you’re from the continent.” Odin continued, then the King turned to Thor to ask, “And your engagement to the Lady SIf? Simply disregarded in favor of bringing home a commoner?”

Thor’s hand tightened at Steve’s wrist hard enough to hurt and Steve held himself very still so he wouldn’t flinch over the wholly unexpected information of Thor’s previous engagement.

“Now is not the time for this discussion, Father.” The Alpha said through clenched teeth. “I brought my Omega here to present him to the Kingdom, not for you to disparage my choice.”

“He’s smaller than you said in your letter.” Odin didn’t even acknowledge he’d heard Thor, and while the words weren’t necessarily cruel, they were blatantly  _bored_ , fully dismissive as if Steve didn’t even matter. “You’re sure about him, hm?”  

“My King.” Frigga’s lip curled in a warning snarl. “Steven is as lovely and delicate as the most beautiful Omega’s in our land,  _surely_  you don’t mean to sound quite so rude.”

“Hmph.” Odin leaned back in his throne. “It seems my opinion doesn’t matter since there is a soulmark around the Omega’s wrist and a bond bite at his neck.”  

“You are correct.” Thor said firmly. “I have chosen my mate and more importantly–” he cupped Steve’s chin and placed a very soft kiss on his lips. “He has chosen  _me_.”

“And we’re all simply stunned an Omega even looked twice at the brute, aren’t we?” A new voice interrupted and an Omega of fairly shocking height and long black hair smoothly extricated Steve’s hand from Thor’s, hooking into into their own elbow before Steve could think to object.

“Don’t be so quick to startle my mate, Loki.” Thor laughed over Steve’s expression. “He is deceptively fierce. My love, this is my sibling Loki. Mischievous but entirely harmless.”

“So he continues to believe.” Loki said blandly and turned on their heel to lead Steve to a smaller table. “Don’t look so afraid Omega. I’m rescuing you, don’t you know? My brother has to pay visit to every table in the room, schmooze along with dignitaries and social ladder climbers and you don’t want to sit through that.”

“…oh?” Steve sat with a thump, still confused as to what happened. “So. You are my mate’s broth–”

“Sibling.” Loki finished. “I prefer neither Prince or Princess, most simply refer to me as Omega Royal.”

“Omega Royal.” Steve rolled his eyes over the  _pretentiousness_  of the title. “And those who don’t call you that?”

“I don’t bother letting them address me at all.” Loki said loftily and Steve smiled.

“You’ll overhear whisperings.” Loki continued. “Questions about you and perhaps disapproval but don’t take it to heart. Let them talk because it doesn’t matter, not when my brother looks at you as if you bring the sun every morning.”

“Oh.” Steve was surprised by Loki’s earnestness.“I suppose you’re used to people disapproving of you, then?”

“I  _thrive_  on people disapproving of me.” the Omega replied dryly. “If a day comes when the entire kingdom approves of me, I’ll have to become a villain or something. For now, I simply ignore what they say and have my drink.”

“Ah.” Steve smiled faintly and took a sip of wine. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They were mostly quiet together, Loki content to eat, drink and occasionally point out food that Steve might enjoy, and Steve content to watch with a proud smile on his face when he saw all the people jumping to their feet and bowing to Thor, fawning over the Alpha Prince.

He was still anxious, still almost sick to his stomach with worry but it was easier with Loki sitting next to him and with Frigga glancing over every few minutes to make sure all was well.

And all  _was_  well, at least for a few minutes.

And then Steve realized the voices from the third table carried up to where he sat, three Alpha soldiers and an Omega talking amongst themselves, talking about Steve.

“Tiny thing, isn’t he?” the biggest of the four said first, gnawing at a turkey leg. “Can’t imagine Thor has much fun with that one. He needs an Omega who can handle an Alpha in bed, eh?”

Steve turned red and Loki muttered, “Ignore that. Valstagg isn’t tactful but he also isn’t malicious. You should hear what he says about me, and yet I’d trust him with my life.”

“I heard the posh thing has a mouth.” said another. “Perhaps he makes Thor laugh. He loves odd Omegas, look at his brother. Can’t decide is he’s a man or a woman half the time, shouldn’t be surprising Thor picked an Omega who isn’t traditional either.”

“Don’t.” Loki said when Steve pushed away from the table. “They don’t know you can hear them. The Warriors Three are not cruel, just boorish soldiers. Loyal to Thor, perhaps to a fault. You cannot blame them for being wary of a strange Omega mated to their best friend.”  

“I have never been one to let others talk badly about me.” Steve answered stubbornly and Loki’s smile was a hint impressed.

“Ain’t right what he’s done to the Lady Sif.” the third one spoke up. “Those two promised the day they presented, and yet he goes off and brings home some mouthy Omega? Sif, you can’t be alright with that.”

“What I think doesn’t matter.” The Lady Sif tossed back most of her goblet, and Steve’s eyes went automatically to her arms, to the firm set of her shoulders the way her blouse curved around her body.

She was  _beautiful_  and he could see why she and Thor had matched.

“If Thor wants a breakable Omega for a spell, it’s fine. When it’s time for him to take the throne, he will break the bond and choose an Omega who can bear him strong sons, warriors to carry the kingdom. I give it a year at the most.”

The color leeched from Steve’s face, and this time Loki didn’t stop him from leaving.

Thor wasn’t aware of what happened until Loki stood and dumped an entire pitcher of wine over the heads of the Warriors, then yanked Thor down and hissed, “Go find your mate and assure him that despite the Warriors three and the Lady Sif saying otherwise, you love him and have every intention of keeping him.”

“ _What_?” Thor’s eyes burned red in anger. “What have they been saying?!”

Loki shook their head and insisted, “Find your mate first, brother. The Warriors will be here to apologize later, but there is a good chance the damage has already been done with your Omega.”

*************

Thor found his mate in the gazebo in the middle of the gardens, curled up on one of the benches with his face hidden in his hands. “Steven?” he asked hesitantly and Steve flinched away. “No no, my little love. Please talk with me.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Steve hunched his shoulders defensively. “And I certainly don’t want to talk to your friends. I want you to put me on a ship and send me home.”

“Omega–”

“My whole life I knew I wouldn’t make a good mate.” Steve interrupted. “I’m too small to bear strong children, too small to even have a full blown heat. I am mouthy and sarcastic and refuse to mind my tongue. I catch cold and am bedridden for weeks. I am not beautiful like other Omega’s and I always  _always_ knew I would be an Alpha’s last choice, if I was a choice at all.”

“Steven, that’s not true.”

“It is.” Steve wasn’t even crying, just staring at Thor with a resigned expression. “It’s all true, I’ve known it my entire life. And tonight I had to listen while your best friends listed all the reasons why I’m not worthy to be a Prince’s mate. And they’re  _right_. I wasn’t the mate an Alpha like you deserves even when I thought you were simply wealthy, but a  _Prince_?”

Tears then, filling Steve’s blue eyes and spilling over. “You deserve much more than me. And not only does everyone in that room know it, they aren’t afraid to say it either.”

“…Steven.” Thor was floundering, speechless, caught off guard by the  _pain_  in his mate’s voice, by how much Steve so obviously believed the words. “I– I–”

“I want to go home.” Steve said quietly. “I can help Tony and Bucky when the little one comes. I don’t want to be here, looked at everyday by people who only see my short comings. I don’t want to be here and be reminded that you deserve better than me.”

“You’re wrong.” Thor finally found his voice, kneeling on the gazebo floor in front of the Omega, and leaning in to push their foreheads together. “You are  _wrong_. The only thing that every one in that room knows is that I am head over heels for you, for my mate, for the Omega that was waiting for me across the ocean.”

“Your friends think I am–”

“My friends are idiots.” Thor said firmly. “Volstagg says anything he wants without heed for who hears it, Fandralf is too busy trying to seduce anyone who crosses his path to put two coherent words together, and Hogun is such a pessimist, he would think even a match made in the stars and sent to earth would fail.”

“And the Lady Sif?” Steve pulled away when Thor’s eyes flickered apologetically. “Your previous betrothed?”

“The Lady Sif released me from our promise when we were barely grown.” Thor explained. “Another thing I didn’t think mattered, or that would even come to light. Do not worry about her my love. She might not approve of you yet, but her disapproval is not borne of jealousy, and it will fade after she knows you.”

“She is a beautiful match for you.” Steve pointed out and the Alpha grasped pushed Steve’s sleeve up to rub over the flowered soul mark.

“I don’t care about that.” Thor said quietly. “I don’t care, Steven. Whether I am royalty or not, we are mates, bound both soul and body. I would give up my crown for you, my love. I would give up my kingdom and my world and we can move back across the sea together if that’s what you want. I don’t care where we are, as long as we are there together.”

“Finding you among the flowers was the single greatest moment of my life.” Thor brushed their noses together, caught a few stray tears against his lips. “And there is not an Alpha in existence happier than I am with you, my little fae.”

*****************

Tony hummed to himself as he tore open the letter that had come that morning, his and Bucky’s name printed on the envelope in Steve’s neat, blocky writing. Six weeks they’d waited to hear from Steve and Tony didn’t feel bad at all about reading it first while his Alpha was outside in the gardens.

“Dear Steve and Bucky.” he began reading out loud, his smile growing as he skimmed through the lines about Thor’s homeland, about Mother Frigga and the Royal Omega Loki and then he got to the last line and–

“ _AHHHHHHH_!”

Bucky dropped the shovel and went bolting up the stairs when he heard his mate scream, an anxious growl sounding against the walls and turning his eyes red because  _oh god_  there was so much that could be going wrong and–

“Tony! My mate!” he burst through the bedroom doors and threw himself onto the covers. “Sweet thing, what’s wrong? What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Are you cramping? Are you sick? What is it?”

“ _Oof_ –” Tony made a weak motion towards the discarded letter and Bucky snatched it up, lips moving as he tried to read it as fast as he could.

“I don’t understand.” he said, bewildered. “All is well with Steve–”

“The last line.” Tony said pitifully and Bucky unfolded the letter entirely to read the last line.

_PS. Tony, I suppose it’s only fair to tell you that I’ve won the competition of who has the better Alpha. Not only is mine a Prince, but the entire kingdom calls me the ‘Future Omega Queen’._

_I win._

“Oh god.” Bucky tried not to laugh quite so loudly when his mate looked so devastated. “Sweetheart–”

“We need to murder a king and steal the throne so I can be called ‘Future Omega Queen’.” Tony announced and Bucky sighed fondly, bending down to give his high maintenance mate a kiss.

“Maybe we plan any kingdom conquests for  _after_  the baby is born, hm?”


End file.
